


電競 段子02

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 段子，第一段其實主要在寫金鐘仁。更像是我對這個大哥哥的想像。第二段應該算是殼花吧。看看就好。數字與數字間劇情無相關。搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子02

**Author's Note:**

> 段子，第一段其實主要在寫金鐘仁。更像是我對這個大哥哥的想像。第二段應該算是殼花吧。  
> 看看就好。數字與數字間劇情無相關。
> 
> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

「相赫啊……真的是被愛著呢。」金鍾仁抬起視線，離開那停留在訪問頁面的手機螢幕往那個背脊挺直的青年看去，語調很輕。

「哥要面膜嗎？」

「啊？什麼？」他超不懂蔣范賢問這個做什麼，兜售？幸運餅乾？

「補水、保濕。」

「？？？」

「多加點水看會不會沒那麼酸。」

「啊臭小子。」金鍾仁笑了，一邊笑一邊說：「等等座位好像是相連的啊……沒有話題聊怎麼辦啊……真是，怎麼這麼尷尬啊……」

 

沒事的，人家會自己看書的，他也不想跟你聊天的哥。

呀蔣范賢！

 

韓王浩再次回到他們身邊之後，有那種很偶爾的時刻，金鍾仁是真的有些衝動的想要去SKT基地，他很想拜師。請問大人您們是怎麼調教韓王浩這熊孩子的？他變得這麼成熟乖順，您們究竟是怎麼做到的？他這是不是暫時的，過一陣子又開始上房揭瓦了？真的變那樣那孩子能打嗎？

當然這些都是玩笑。

其實他最想做的是彎下腰，說，謝謝這一年，你們讓他長大了。

雖然他不一定很快樂，雖然他不一定很輕鬆，雖然他一定在這過程中受了好多傷，雖然你們一定使他痛苦過，雖然他要被迫面對很多這世界的尖酸刻薄，可是過去金鍾仁他捨不得的、做不到的，你們做到了。

縱然，韓王浩過去一年的經歷與他是毫無相關的，但金鍾仁偶爾真的真的會很想這麼做。

他也會想要對李相赫說，謝謝你成為他記憶中美好的養分。

 

如果他也是你心中美好的永恆那就太好了。

 

金鍾仁覺得這些東西都太噁心，因此他都只是想想，反正不犯法是不是？

韓王浩還是會兩手抓著他手臂吵著說吃飯吃飯，會太過專心看漫畫而完全不理他連嗯也不屑給，會在雙排的時候亂打一通之後又討巧賣乖的笑著。

韓王浩受採訪的時候很慎重的說，他真的很幸福。那天晚上金鍾仁入睡前想著，請讓我們王浩、我們京浩、我們書行范賢、啊、請讓大家都一直幸福下去吧。

這麼想著的時候，他眼眶就酸澀起來，久久不能自已。

隔天那個沒良心的小混蛋就指著他的眼睛說，哥，你好醜啊！

只有范賢問著是沒睡好嗎？暖氣有問題嗎？被子不夠嗎？做惡夢了嗎？金鍾仁一邊狠狠啃著早餐一邊嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍過去。

後來韓王浩從浴室出來時蹦搭著跑到他身後，手裡捧著溫毛巾二話不說的往他臉上貼。

光熙在一邊叫著說：「啊充血的話不是血管不適合再熱敷嗎？會更腫的吧？」

東河說：「難道要冰敷嗎？這種冬天？瘋了？」

宇燦說：「那種程度鍾仁哥可以承受的，對吧鍾仁哥？」

寶成說：「要拿冰塊嗎？」

熱的好要用熱的！冰的好要用冰的！熱的熱的！冰的冰的！熱的！冰的！溫的！涼的！監督！他們想用熱毛巾攻擊鍾仁哥！監督！他們想用冰毛巾害鍾仁哥感冒！

「都給我去練習！」最終蔣范賢受不了，吼著趕著大家滾。

韓王浩笑得開心，拿著涼掉的毛巾去浴室裡加熱，又蹦搭蹦搭的回來。毛巾貼上眼皮時，很剛好、很溫暖的溫度。

 

02

明星賽結束後大夥從美國搭飛機回首爾，那天休假沒事的韓王浩興匆匆的跑去接機，看見遠遠走來的兩位哥哥，眼底嘴角都漾著笑。

「王浩呀~~~~~~~~~」金鍾仁怪腔怪調的喚他，這是件很神奇的事情，就像有些父母逗弄小嬰兒時會扮鬼臉，金鍾仁只要那樣喊他，韓王浩永遠會笑得直不起腰，屢試不爽。

蔣范賢一邊問著小朋友們的狀況，一邊推銷他沒用完的面膜，還跟韓王浩說，聽說很多人就是臉部保濕做不夠才容易長痘痘，韓王浩平時一定保養沒有做好，要多用這種保濕補水的面膜。

「王浩呀，不然你試試看先用兩個禮拜？」

「哥，你們有去環球影城嗎？」

聽人說話。這是蔣范賢的心聲。

 

笑鬧間，韓王浩眼角瞥見一抹紅色，他渾身一震，突然覺得很荒唐。他興高采烈地來接機時，那是真的徹徹底底忘記會遇見李相赫。

之前採訪過後那幾天，他回顧自己四年職業生涯，回顧他的人生，他反省、思考、檢視、刨挖，像把自己反反覆覆一一掏出來再組裝回去，他複習了一遍自己的生命。

那幾天他是真的、真的、真的，很想念李相赫。

他今天出門的時候，忘記自己很想他了。

所以當李相赫出現的時候，韓王浩一秒就紅了眼睛。他太不知所措，也覺得自己很無聊，控制不住就低下頭，身邊哥哥說明星賽如何又如何，韓王浩丟臉的只想逃。

他瘋狂眨著眼睛，視野依舊一片模糊，於是他抬手想揉眼睛，手臂卻被一股大的出奇的力道捉住。

「怎麼了？眼睛進東西就不要揉。」

於是韓王浩抬起頭，看著李相赫就掉下眼淚。

「王浩怎麼了？又是睫毛嗎？你睫毛太長了常常戳到眼睛呢。」

「啊，睫毛真的，睫毛真的很罪惡啊。」

蔣范賢跟金鍾仁的聲音傳來，他們輕鬆的討論著睫毛話題，一邊數落著睫毛的不是，一邊又說睫毛長的人的眼睛如何，一邊說睫毛捲或直怎樣。

蔣范賢掏出衛生紙遞給半句話都沒反駁的韓王浩，但韓王浩捨不得閉上眼。

如果要擦眼淚，那就看不到這個人了。

但眼淚依舊會漸漸阻隔視線，他也會看不見他的。

世間所有事物皆是如此。

李相赫抿著唇，面無表情的將手搭上韓王浩的肩膀，輕輕地推著他往機場外走。這理所當然不已的舉動，於韓王浩而言就是加速分離的進程，所以他有點彆扭的躲開那隻手，半快不慢、踢踢躂躂的走著。

只是在他沒注意到的地方，李相赫的手一直虛虛的舉在半空，就怕用衛生紙掩著眼睛的韓王浩沒注意路況。

 

上車前李相赫從包包裡拿出一個小盒子，遞給半句話也不肯施捨給他的韓王浩，韓王浩紅著眼看他，眼底都是驚訝。

天知道李相赫有多不擅長做這種事。

「給你的。」

「……」

「諾。」

「……」

「欸。」

「……是什麼？」

李相赫笑了。

「一隻猴子。」

韓王浩轉身就走。

 

在車上金鍾仁把那盒子又遞給他，韓王浩打開，裡面是一條狗牌項鍊，上頭有一隻猴子，背面刻著：Han Wang Ho

 

「哇王浩你今天怎麼睫毛一直跑進眼睛啊？」

 

*****

 

20171207


End file.
